


That which binds us:Words

by Aziria



Series: That which binds us [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria
Summary: Soulmates exist in this world and their  first words to you are engraved forever somewhere on your body so that when you hear them you know it's them and they know it's you. This is how soulmates find each other.You were born with the most curious thing etched on your skin 'Welcome to the Devildom' it reads engraved forever on your side in small and neat looking handwriting.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: That which binds us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691206
Comments: 24
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non slash fic on this site, it's super weird writing in second person but I kind of liked it. I'm super hooked on Obey me! and I feel like there's not enough Diavolo/MC.Also because I'm stuck at home; I have a lot of time to both come up and write things. 
> 
> I kind of wanted to write some angst and I just love soulmate AU's so I thought 'Why not both' and here we are.I'm actually planning on doing a fic for all of the characters with different soulmate AU's so if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and wherever you are stay safe!
> 
> *There might be some typos, also because I was originally writing this in third person I might have missed some things when changing to second person.

Soulmates exist in this world and their first words to you are engraved forever somewhere on your body so that when you hear them you know it's them and they know it's you. This is how soulmates find each other. And when they do the bond will grow, unless the bond completes itself parting for too long or being too far away will physically hurt. You'll know the bond is complete because the words will go from black to gold.

You were born with the most curious thing etched on your skin 'Welcome to the Devildom' it reads engraved forever on your side in small and neat looking handwriting, that's the other way you know it's them, the handwriting is the same as your soulmate's. 

You used to think that perhaps it was a band or a song or a place. You fantasized about the day you'd meet your soulmate,the circumstances, the place, your reactions. Then as time went by and your soulmate didn't appear you lost hope. Then you started thinking that this whole soulmate business was bullshit, how are you supposed to just fall in love with someone you just met instantly? What if there's someone you love but then it turns out they have a soulmate? Isn't it ridiculous? What if you never meet your soulmate? 

One day, when you first heard the words that you had learned by heart you were so shocked by the situation that it didn't hit you until you were lying on your new bed, in your new room, in that strange place, in the Devildom.

You decided to keep quiet because your soulmate didn't seem to realize it was you, you decided to get to know him though you didn't have much interaction with him but despite that the bond grew.

Later you discovered that Demons don't have soulmarks because they're not supposed to have soulmates. But by that time the first word of the sentence was already gold.

  
  
  
  


"So, you don't plan on telling him?" The wizard asks, head resting on your lap as 

you comb your fingers through his hair gently. 

"No"

"Because…"

"Because I don't want to"

"I see" Solomon just nods, you must have your reasons and he's not one to pry unless he's really interested, which he's not, or at least he's not interested in your motives but he does wonder how this will all turn out.

"I don't plan on telling him" 

"Can't he feel it?" 

"What if he can't? And I just go up to him like 'hey I'm your soulmate, but he can't feel anything and there are no words on his skin?"

"He's pretty sharp you know... sooner or later he'll know there's something going on with you"

"I'll come clean if he realizes something's going on" Though you say that, you really hope he doesn't "But you'll probably have that potion ready before,right?"

"What if I don't and what if it doesn't work, then what?" He's calm and collected as always, and the words lose effect because he's still lying in your lap with you petting his hair.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" 

"Also I don't like that potion, you read the details didn't you?The side effects…. Don't you think it's too great of a price to pay?" He had in fact refused at first to making the potion, because he didn't like the side effects but you insisted and told him that otherwise you'd have to find someone else who would do it, knowing your stubbornness he decided to help you.

"We've been through this before Sol, I'm fine with this, it's only temporary right?" 

"If you say so,is this a sleepover or are you planning on returning to the house of Lamentation?"

"Can I stay?" 

"You can" 

"I just don't want to deal with them, not today, not right now" 

"Was it really a good idea to come back?" He's not questioning you to be mean or anything but if you're this stressed then maybe it's be better to go back to the human world.

"I missed them, a lot, they're my precious friends...and he's my friend too…besides I'm here to complete the bond and then I can go on with my life" And then there's the pain, which is why you need the bond.In the past when you heard stories about soulmates, the feeling of longing for your soulmate sounded quite romantic now it just hurts like a bitch, not just that but having to stay away from your friends is horrible and you hope you aren't hurting their feelings too much.

"I've heard of humans whose soulmate doesn't have a mark" 

"I've heard of that before too, very rare cases, soulmates in general are rare nowadays, I know there's demons who have soulmates too, rare cases it seems, it never works out" You've read enough on it to know "besides, I don't like him, romantically and from what I can tell he also regards me as nothing more than a friend, maybe it's platonic, in which case there's no need for him to know" 

"You've thought of everything, it seems"

"Yes, I have"

"If you say so, you don't look like you're okay though" Solomon isn't one to comfort others, he's not good with those things but he still gets up and kneels on the bed to hug you, it's quite uncharacteristic of him but he has come to appreciate you quite a lot. 

"Thanks,I'm fine" you sigh, you're not sad, just tired, so very tired. 

Not knowing what else to do he kisses you, it's chaste, just a peck, a question, he's trying to distract you because that's all he can do. You kiss back and let it all go because that's all you can do. 

  
  
  
  


You walk down the hallways of RAD, fingers closed, hoping that no one spots you, the hoodie you borrowed covering your face , of course they're going to ask, they always do, and you're moved, knowing they care so much, but you can't deal with them, not right now.

Lately the seven avatars of the major sins have been influencing you to the point of it being overwhelming. After making pacts with them you discovered that depending on your emotional state and the proximity, the demons with whom you made pacts made you feel the sin they represented, and in your current emotional state it is hard not to be influenced, you're particularly affected by Levi, Asmo, Satan and Mammon, which is why you were avoiding them lately, Beel makes you feel famished but it's bearable. Belphie and Lucifer are the ones with whom it is easier to be with right now, one making you fall asleep almost instantly and the other encouraging you to go through with whatever bad decision you have at the time.

You manage to get to class without running into anyone and fortunately for your the teacher just went in so you slip behind him and find a spot next to a succubus you've talked to before, Mammon turns to look at you questioningly but you ignore him. 

After class you manage to hide in the crowd and avoid Mammon and to get to the courtyard without being spotted. This is the fourth week of your now indefinite time in the Devildom and you've been enduring all four weeks, trying to control whatever you're feeling an avoiding Diavolo, which you thought would be easy since the last time you barely saw him, now, now you see him everywhere to the point of thinking it's just your imagination. But it's not, and that's the scariest part. 

Your sandwich tastes like crap but you bite, chew and swallow automatically, until you finish it. You're not really hungry but not eating will make you feel weak and that makes you susceptible to being affected by the demon brothers and their sins.

Someone calling your name startles you out of your musings and you're ready to flee, until you realize it's just Simeon 

"Hey"

"They're looking all over the place for you"

"I know, my DDD's been blowing up"

"That just shows how much they care about you" Simeon smiles and sits beside you on the bench "You should at least answer"

"I know, I know, I'll sleep in the House of Lamentation today" you've been alternating between sleeping there and in Purgatory Hall.

"You can't keep doing this, you know, they'll think something's up"

"They already do, I'm sure, but Sol has been working on a potion"

"Will it be ready soon?"

"Hopefully" 

"For now let's head to class, we have the next class together, you'll sit with me and I'll help you avoid them afterwards"

"Thanks Simeon" other than Solomon the only being to know your secret is Simeon and he's been a great help. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After spending an entire day outside with Solomon, you head back to the House of Lamentation and sneak into your room which is fortunately empty.After the first week when you realized something was amiss,you told the brothers that there was something you had to deal with and would be a little distant for some time, surprisingly they were all pretty nice about it, but it had gone on for too long and they were starting to worry about your behavior. All seven brothers had tried, in a not so subtle manner, to figure out what was wrong.They are only worried and though that is moving, it is also really annoying.

After taking a bath you take out your DDD to message Solomon.

**You:** Hey Sol, forgot to tell you I was already back in my room.

 **Solomon:** It's fine, I was a little worried because it's late.

**You:** How's the potion coming along?

 **Solomon:** It will be ready in about 3 days. 

**You:** Ok, thanks

 **Solomon:** Good night

 **You:** Yep, you too!

You're about to get into bed when someone knocks at the door.

"Hey, it's me" 

"Belphie? Is it just you?"

"Yes, just me"

You open the door hesitating a bit but when you see that indeed it is only him you let him in seeing that he's carrying a pillow.

"Want some company?" He smiles lazily yawning just after he's finished saying that.

"Sounds good" 

You get in bed with Belphegor behind you you let him be the big spoon because his warmth feels nice behind you.

"How are you doing?" He whispers behind you.

"I'm fine Belphie, just tired"

"Then sleep, sounds like you need it"

"Thanks, sweet dreams" 

You fall asleep almost instantly.

  
  
  
  


It is exactly three days later that Solomon has the potion ready, as expected of him.

"So with this I won't have to avoid the brothers?" 

"I hope not, it should work but you know better than I that this isn't the solution to your problem" 

Thanks Sol, you're a good friend" You take the vial from him "Should I down the entire thing?"

"Yes, it shouldn't taste too bad but…"

"Do I want to know what's in it?"

"Probably not" 

"Will it kill me"

"I don't think so" 

"Ok, here goes nothing" I down the entire thing in one go but it's not as terrible as I expected just really bitter so I cough a bit after swallowing.

"Here" fortunately for you your wizard friend is quite thoughtful and he hands you a glass of water "Better? How do you feel?" He asks.

"I'm fine, I don't feel any different though"

"You could try and see if you can be around any of the brothers without it affecting you" He suggests.

"Yeah I'll try... hey Sol" 

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

."Anytime"

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't check for spelling or grammar errors so there might be some.
> 
> This chapter was a little longer than the last one, I'm not completely satisfied but it I'm still figuring out where this is going considering I just started this with the soulmate thing in mind.Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter.

You feel empty. It's the potion you guess, you don't regret it, it's actually kind of nice. As you've seen, both humans and demons are always consumed by their emotions, happiness, anger, fear. Lucky for you,you can't feel a thing. 

A potion to take away all and any of your feelings for some time to give you a break from pesky emotions. That is what Solomon found in some arcane book. As with any other spell or potion there are side effects ,including but not limited to: numbness, loss of appetite, dulling of the senses. Solomon warned you.

But thanks to the potion you're immune to the demons now, their sins no longer affect you,like you wanted, and there's a price for everything or so you've learned, 'this is a small price to pay' you think.This is nothing.Besides Solomon said the effects of the potion go down a couple of days after drinking it, though they will come back the next time you use it.

Unfortunately it's not a permanent solution and according to Solomon abusing the potion might be dangerous, he doesn't know why though, he just read the warning. So he won't be making another batch you only get the one he gave you and another one for when the one you drank wears off, that's it. It's been almost a week since you drank the potion and the potion is still in full effect.

You are reading in Satan's room, back pressed against his bed beside him. You missed this, Satan might be the personification of wrath but when he's calm and you're not affected by his mere presence, he's really nice to be around, also the novel he lent you is great.

"I'm glad that you're not avoiding us anymore" He says and you feel as guilty as you can with the potion "But you still look like there's something on your mind" There are many things on your mind these days but the only thing that matters is completing your bond, you haven't seen Diavolo in a while and for that matter you haven't seen Lucifer despite sharing a roof.

" Don't worry, I'm fine" that worried him more than anything else you could say" 

"You know that if there's anything troubling you, you can tell me" It's such a sweet thing coming from Satan of all people, but you don't feel like telling anyone else, not yet.

It's around the end of the second week that the effects start to go down. 

You are chatting with Mammon when suddenly Barbatos appears in front of you, it seems Diavolo requests your presence in his office, you don't have anymore reasons to refuse so you accept, it's now or never. With the potion in effect you are sure this will workout and despite not being a hundred percent sure, specially because the effects have weakened a bit,you have to do this.

The office looks as neat and tidy as usual, of course there is no way this place would be messy with Diavolo,Barbatos and Lucifer constantly in it. The most prim and proper demons in all of the Devildom.

"Ah! Welcome, I was waiting for you" He exclaims as Barbatos guides you into his office "please take a seat" He gestures to the chair in front of his desk which is covered in stacks of documents, he looks busy.

"Thank you" You approach the chair which Barbatos politely pulls out for you.

"I will be leaving, then" Barbatos leaves and you hear the door closing behind as you sit.

"Is there anything you need?" Though you don't mean to be rude, if he's asking to see you despite being this busy you're sure it's important.

"Nothing in particular, I was just wondering how you were" Or maybe it isn't serious, you're used to Diavolo's eccentricity.

"I see, it's just…" You say "you look busy"

"This week has been rough, but nothing I can't handle, and besides Lucifer is busier than me" Well now you know why he looks so tired these days, your heart goes out to him.

"Ah, I'm grateful for your interest, as you can see I'm fine" You are tempted to add 'now I can leave you to your work' but think otherwise.

"You seem fine, I'm glad" He says "Lucifer has been worried"

"I was working some things out but I'm perfectly fine now" You're fine, you're so perfectly fine that it's weird "actually, how are you Lord Diavolo?" 

"Thank you for asking" He smiles his usual smile, he's as cheerful as ever and though you think it’s unfair that he gets to live like everything is fine and you get the short end of the stick, you just can’t bring yourself to feel irritated, or annoyed , either Solomon is amazing or the potion is just supposed to be this effective, maybe both are true. "I'm fine, a little tired with all of this work, but like I said before, it's nothing I can't handle" 

Diavolo is a weird guy, everyone here is eccentric and that is actually kind of nice, refreshing even. The Future King of the Devildom is pretty much a stranger to you, despite being your soulmate.You're also not actually sure about your feelings for him because all that you had was the the so-called 'pull' which you can't feel right now.

"Barbatos made some tea, would you like some?” Diavolo offers “ it's still warm" and though you want to leave already it may be rude to refuse.

"If you're so kind as to offer, then yes please" He stands up and places a cup in front of you, and reaches for the tea pot when you remember that this is Diavolo, the Future King of the Devildom “Wait! I can do this, it’s not necessary Lord Diavolo”

“Don’t be silly, you’re a guest” If Lucifer saw this...

“Thank you…” This is an awkward situation, fortunately you're impassive to everything right now.

Diavolo sits down once more, you pick up the steaming cup of tea up to your lips,it barely feels warm in your hands, if it were last week you would just barely feel the teacup at least now you can feel the heat "Wait it's" you take a sip"hot..." Diavolo finishes, but you're unaffected. Of course he doesn't know that.

"It's fine, it's nice…" You force a smile hoping that it's reassuring enough "I like this tea" of course it's a lie, you can't really tell what it tastes like, it's almost like drinking water, it has A very faint flowery scent but that's all. 

"Yeah…" Diavolo looks a little taken aback but he recovers quickly and looks at you dead in the eye as soon as you put the cup down “I want to get to know you" he declares.

"I see...of course you want to…" Wait what? "What did you just say?" 

"Last time you were here we didn't have much chances to talk like this" Which is why the 'bond' didn't form, you were always with the brothers and your interactions with Diavolo were short and meaningless for the most part "I like you and I would like to get to know you" 

Well this is the opportunity you've been waiting for, now you can complete the bond and be happy pretending you don't have soulmate. How convenient.

"I'd like that too" You force a smile and hope that this it.

"Great!" He says "Let's see, are you free next week, does Friday sound good?" That's fast, but with this potion your only fear is coming up with things to say, besides it's better if it's soon before the effect weakens, with only one more dose your time is limited.

"Yes, I don't have anything planned"

"Then it's a date" A what now?

"Okay…" You remind yourself that this is just Diavolo being friendly, if it weren't for the potion you'd be red and your heart would be racing.

  
  
  


You planned on telling the brothers, you really did, last minute at least, but Diavolo told Lucifer and then Mammon somehow found out and now here you are getting dolled up against your will in Asmo's room and one hour away from your 'date'.

"Diavolo won't know what hit him when he sees you" Asmo declares, and you just want this to end. You already went through who knows how many facemasks, lotions and creams. Not only that but yesterday you went through a bunch of dresses just to find one that Asmo deemed good enough, the silver lining is that he paid for it,but still. 

"Is this really necessary?" 

"Of course it is!" he says "It's Lord Diavolo we are talking about, he's going to take you somewhere fancy for sure" That's exactly what you fear.

"Whatever" You'll let Asmo do whatever he wants if that'll make him happy, he actually guilt tripped you into accepting his help, because 'you've hurt his feelings by ignoring him for so long' it's bullshit and you know it but ended up accepting anyways.

"So you and Diavolo?" 

"Don't even start, it's not a date" you say "He wants us to be friends" 

"Sure…" Of course he doesn't believe you… 

You let Asmo do his thing, it'snot like you don't trust him but more like you didn't want to look like you cared at all about this, like you put any effort in looking good. You're not narcissistic like Asmodeus, but you know you've got some charm and you look nice with some makeup and the right clothes, Asmo has helped you doll up before, so you know he's talented. After finishing your makeup and showering you in some kind of weird expensive demon perfume you still have time left to think about what you will do.

"The dress is nice but…" Just as you feared it's a little too short and shows too much cleavage "isn't this a little too short"

"It looks fine though" Yes it does and the heels are gorgeous but they are going to kill you. By now the potion has wore off enough to let you taste food, smell things and feel temperature. You can't feel much as far as emotions go but you can actually laugh without having to fake it now. 

  
  
  
  


Barbatos picked you up at the exact time that Diavolo and you agreed on, which isn't surprising at all. The extravagant looking restaurant you were taken to is just what you would expect of Diavolo. The place has private rooms to dine behind closed doors away from the rest of the diners, when Barbatos said that you just knew Diavolo booked one. So now he's here right in front of you smiling as usual while the two of you wait for the food in a private room. 'just my luck' you think.

"I'm glad they had human food on the menu" You say trying to start a conversation.

"I asked Barbatos to look for a nice place that had human food which is really thoughtful of him just like you would expect.

"Thanks, lord Diavolo" 

"You can drop the 'lord' I don't mind" 

"How could I" Lucifer would kill you if he ever heard you refer to his lord as just 'Diavolo'.

"I'm giving you permission" he says " If it's Lucifer you fear, he isn't here" True, very true but you still can't bring yourself to do it "actually, I want you to be more casual with me"

"I'll try, but only because it's just us here" You say "Diavolo"

"Thank you" he says "And thank you for accepting my invitation" 

"No, thank you for inviting me" you say "I was actually thinking that I'd like to get to know you" You need to complete this bond quickly.

"Really? You've been avoiding me lately" Well you couldn't help it "I thought you would reject my invitation"

"I've been working some things out" you explain "I'm okay now so I'm sorry if you felt like I avoided you" 

"It's okay, you don't have to explain your…" a knock, it must be the food "Come in!" 

You watch two waitresses come in and serve the food quickly but gracefully, as expected of Barbatos, this place is good. Once they are gone you both start eating, the food looks and tastes amazing. You make some small talk while eating, how you're classes are going, how Beelzebub ate Mammon's breakfast because he was late, trivialities. 

"Can I ask you something?" You swallow, and look up. 

"Sure" You can't really say 'no' but you hope it's nothing too hard to answer.

"You and Solomon are quite close aren't you, I was just wondering the nature of your relationship" You and Solomon don't act close in public, but with how much you've been hanging out lately even the brothers are curious, though they haven't been as upfront about it like Diavolo.

"We're friends, we got closer back in the human world, and he's been helping me deal with something so…" It's not like you can just say 'so I'm your soulmate,but I don't want to, so he's helping me get over you and we also fuck, because that's how friends with benefits work' so yeah… you're friends and he's helping you that's all Diavolo needs to know.

"I see…last time you two didn't seem particularly close, so I was curious" He looks thoughtful.

"Can I ask you something?" You don't want to turn this into some kind of question game but you're curious about something too.

"Go ahead" His smile is quite reassuring but you don't fully trust him. There are very few things you actually know about Diavolo, he's the future king of the Devildom, he's obsessed with Lucifer, he's cheerful, he's your soulmate. But what are you to him?

"What do you think about me" You're not sure what is it that you're hoping to hear.

"I...that's…I, I like you, you're an interesting human" he's visibly nervous, but that's exactly what you don't want to hear, you don't want a half-assed answer, you want him to be as honest as possible "You're an amazing girl, sometimes I'm not sure if you're brave or reckless, you're compassionate to everyone but you're also not as naive as you'd expect a human to be" He says "You've probably heard those things before, honestly I missed your presence more than I thought I would" He says it like he just discovered it and his last words make your heart skip a beat, even with the effects of the potion in effect you feel weird hearing that. "What do you think about me?" He asks before you can say anything. 

What do you think about him? Other than that he's your soulmate. You're not sure, you thought you had no feelings for him aside from the attraction as your soulmate, but you're not sure anymore and that's scary.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know you, like really really know you" He was honest so you'll be as honest as possible while still hiding the most important thing from him, you feel like you owe him that much "I didn't trust you much before and I'm still not sure if I can, I know you're a nice guy and you're always positive and cheerful, you're nice to be around" But that's all on the surface, you're curious about the things you can't normally see "But there are many things I don't know about you"

"Then let's get to know each other".

"Yeah, let's do that" You smile, time is of essence, you need to complete the bond, as soon as possible.

The dinner with Diavolo left you unsure of many things.You still want to complete the bond as fast as possible but now that too scares you, and then there's the fact that Diavolo might feel the same way you do. You don't really want him to. 

"There might be a possibility that he's feeling the 'pull' too you know" Solomon's brewing a potion or something while you lay on his bed, your head hanging off of the edge of it. You told Solomon about your dinner with Diavolo and most of the things that he said.

"I don't think that's it" 

"Is that so…" he's not buying it, you can tell, honestly you aren't either.

"I don't think it would work" You admit "I'm a human, he's the future king of the Devildom" 

"Well at least you're aware of the fact that his lack of a mark is just an excuse" Solomon doesn't mean to be harsh, he's just direct, you were ignoring the many other reasons why anything between you and your soulmate wouldn't work, sometimes you think that fate played a really mean spirited prank on you or something , giving you a soulmate with no mark and a soulmate you can't be with "In fact it's all an excuse, you're just scared" 

"That's…" Solomon's great but his lack of filter can be a little too much to handle sometimes. But it's all true, you want to complete the bond but you are scared that the more you get to know this person you might really fall for him, and if he somehow realized he feels something, you're not sure how you'd deal with that. 

He sighs "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just worried"

"I know" you say.

" I can't let you drink the potion a third time" 

"I know" You'll just have to find a way to deal with this, with or without the potion.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for the comments and kudos. This is my first Obey me! fic so I wasn't sure how it was going to go.I'd love to hear your thoughts on it so let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Take care, stay safe and see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

Diavolo's plan for the two of you to grow closer included making you spend more time in his office, so he appointed you as another one of his assistants, though you don't really do much other than sit around in the office in your free time and occasionally organize documents.

This meant that your time with Solomon, the angels and the brothers decreased and they are all a bit suspicious about you being buddy-buddy with Diavolo all of a sudden, Mammon is especially irritated by it.

"Why'd you have to spend all your time around those three?" he corners you after class just as you are heading to Diavolo's office, he's so irritated he did a wall slam without noticing, It would be incredibly easy to just brush him off and leave but you don't want to be mean to him, he has enough of that on a daily basis, not that he doesn't deserve it sometimes.

"Diavolo needed help and I offered" you lie.

"He already has Lucifer and Barbatos he doesn't need anymore help!"

"Those two already have enough work as it is, if I can help then that's fine" though you barely do anything, but if you tell Mammon the truth he'll insist you ditch Diavolo and hang out with him instead, if he believes it's somehow necessary he'll bother you less, or so you hope.

"Seriously!" His voice is gradually getting louder "Do you prefer spending your time with them?" 

"That's not it Mammon!" you want him to calm down before he makes a scene "I'm helping them because Lord Diavolo has been really nice to me and allowed me to come back"

"That's only natural, this is more your home than the human world anyway" he's still not calming down it seems.

"Look, we'll spend time later, or another day, but I can't right now" you're about to move to the side so you can leave when Mammon's other hand slams onto the wall on the other side of your head, _Seriously_! you think.

"Then help Diavolo another day, spend today with me, I'll even treat you to something" he must be really desperate if he's offering to spend money on you, he looks cute, his eyes begging you to just say 'yes'.

"Don't be like that, we can hang out another time" You could easily just order him to let go but you don't really like using your pact like that.

"First it was Solomon, now Diavolo, if you don't want to spend your time with me just say it!" Mammon is still complaining like the huge kid he is but you can't seem to get mad at him. It's kind of endearing, this is getting a little annoying though.

"Mammon, it's not like that and you know it" he pouts. Now he's sulking.

"Am I interrupting?" Huh, Diavolo?

"Ah! Lord Diavolo!" You exclaim and Mammon looks behind, his hands leaving the wall.

"I was just heading to my office" he's smiling as usual.

"I was heading there too but...Mammon had something to tell me" 

"I see,unfortunately we don't have time, there's a lot of work to do" while that might be true for him it's not for you but he's probably trying to help you.

"You heard him, I've got to go" you're about to move away from him when he grabs you by the arm. 

"Promise you'll make time for me" he sounds as dejected as he looks."

"I promise"

He lets go. This isn't it, he's not going to let this go just like that. You'll just have to deal with him later.

"Let's go, there's a lot of work to do" you follow Diavolo, feeling a bit bad for leaving Mammon like that. You look back, he's still staring at you, he kind of looks like a kicked puppy.

Just after entering his office Diavolo says: "Mammon really likes you" it's funny but there's something peculiar about the way he says that.

"I guess, he's the avatar of greed, wanting to monopolize my time sounds like something he'd do"

"Because he likes you" he says "I can't really blame him though, there's just something about you…"

"Are you flirting with me" you joke.

He laughs "Who knows" 

"My Lord" just as you're about to retort Barbatos opens the door. Well that conversation was getting awkward, you really shouldn't ask such things even as a joke.

"My lady" he says while bowing "I'll bring some tea for the two of you"

"Thank you" Diavolo Is his usual cheerful looking self except something feels a bit off.

"Then" you say "I'll help you with that Barb" 

"That 's not nec…"

"No, I insist, after all… I am supposed to be helping around here" though that's just an excuse.

Unsure of what to do Barbatos looks at Diavolo who just nods.

Mammon was still angry at you, he refused to talk, answer your calls or texts. You feel bad but aren't really worried, considering, this is Mammon we're talking about. He'll calm down and approach you himself, for now you have plans.

Diavolo texted you the other day asking about 'AkuDonald's'. Of course you knew the place, thanks to Beel who previously took you there. Though you were still a bit nervous around Diavolo, especially now that the effects of the potion are wearing off and you can actually feel nervous. You took the potion a month ago so you can't complain, it lasted more than you or Solomon thought it would.

You didn't tell Asmo this time, you didn't want a makeover, after all it is a fast food place, you don't need to dress fancy or anything. Your washed-out jeans and a hoodie will do the trick. No one but Lucifer and Solomon know of your outing.

Diavolo picks you up just in time, as expected, he's wearing casual clothes and fake glasses."It's weird seeing you in anything other than your uniform or your demon form" 

"I decided to wear something more casual" he explains "Besides I wouldn't want anyone interrupting our meal" sometimes you forget that Diavolo is an actual prince, not only in the RAD newspaper something like this might get attention from all the media.

"So, that explains those fake glasses?" 

"Do they look good?"

"They don't look bad" _he looks great._

Diavolo chuckles "I'm glad, I was quite worried you wouldn't like it" 

_'I don't know if that's a joke'_

"Honestly I'm not sure this is enough to hide your identity" 

"It's not, but these" he takes the glasses off "have a spell cast on them, they don't really hide my identity" he explains "they just make people notice me less".

"I see…" _how convenient._

You keep walking, now in complete silence, though it's a weekend there's not many people out. The Devildom isn't that different from the human world, there are some fundamental differences like the fact that there's no difference between day and night. You haven't lived here long enough to really know but you've got a pretty good idea, of course you're sure that the more time you spend here the more differences and similarities you'll find. Unfortunately staying doesn't seem to be an option for many reasons the main two being your condition as a human and the other is walking beside you. 

What Solomon said is true, there are many things holding you back from telling Diavolo that he is your soulmate, it's not just the fear of rejection, or the fact that he doesn't seem to have a mark. You two are very different, just like this place isn't that different from home but it's also quite different and the differences are still quite important so no matter how human he looks it remains a fact that he's a demon and not just any demon, he's the future king of the Devildom.

You hear your name being called and suddenly there's a hand gently holding your arm.

"I think we're here" You look up to find the sign indicating that indeed this is the place."

"Sorry, I was distracted, let's go in"

"It's fine" 

"There's not many people huh?" Diavolo voices your thoughts.

"Yeah, that's great" you say "Let's order" 

"Anything you recommend?" 

"Mhh" you're not sure because you usually get a cheeseburger "I usually get a human world cheeseburger" because you're still apprehensive about eating food here "But Beel said the grilled newt burger with hell sauce is pretty good"

"That sounds good, I'll try that"

"Great!" you smile "Oh, Lucifer's paying" you take Lucifer's card out of your wallet "He's sorry for not being able to accompany you"

"He must trust you quite a lot" 

"Well, I'm not Mammon" he'd never trust Mammon with it "Anyway, let's order".

Minutes later we're both sitting in a booth at the back where it's nice and quiet.

"That was fast"

"It's called fast food, Lord Diavolo" You pop a french fry in your mouth savoring a weird sweet and sour sauce Beel recommended last time, you've got to admit it's better than ketchup.

"True" he hasn't touched his food yet and you're wondering if there's something he's displeased with "Do you come here often?" finally he unwraps the burger.

"Not really, this is the third time I've been here" Beel has taken you to a couple of places but you haven't been in many of them more than once "I came here with Beel the first time and with Sol the second time"

"The two of you get along quite well don't you, Solomon and you" he says "That's good though, he is the only other human here" for some reason he doesn't seem pleased with the mention of said sorcerer.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's actually human" you don't mean anything bad but Solomon is one weird guy "He's like a super powerful sorcerer, his taste buds are probably dead and he's got a pact with a bunch of demons" there's more to him than that, you've come to realize, after spending time with him and getting to know him more... intimately, that he's a nice guy more or less.

"Well he's definitely powerful" Diavolo nods "His taste buds must be quite something too, though when it comes to pacts you probably have the upper hand"

"Ah, yeah" sometimes you forget the guys you made pacts with are some of the strongest demons here "Sometimes I forget, other than Lucifer and Satan it's hard to see the rest of them as demons, honestly" 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, I don't know I'm pretty comfortable around them" as an afterthought you add: "Most of the time" 

"Most of the time?"

"Well… sometimes I just feel like I'm being dragged into all sorts of crazy things" you explain "It's fun most of the time, sometimes it's a little scary, I think I've had enough near death experiences for a lifetime" Including actually seeing yourself get killed "The funny thing is… the other day Mammon said that this place was more like my home than the human world" you say " And I couldn't really disagree" 

"You must really like it here then" 

"I do, I'm quite fond of everyone here too" you confess "All of you, I'm actually really glad that I was chosen for the exchange program" despite everything, you don't actually regret meeting him, maybe if he weren't your soulmate things would've been different.

"It goes both ways, we're all quite fond of you too" though he's smiling as usual for some reason you feel like he's not that happy "I'm actually a little jealous" 

You cough 'jealous' "What do you mean?" you almost choke on a french fry when he says that.

"Though this was my idea I barely had time to get to know the exchange students" he says "Especially you".

"You have time to get to know me now" after all you'll be here until the words on your side are dyed gold.

"That I do, I was regretting not doing that last time " he admits.

"This time before I go back, let's get to know each other" after completing the bond you're not sure if you'll want to see him again

So the 'no potion' plan might not be possible so you're already looking for something behind Solomon's back, which makes you feel incredibly guilty, now that you can actually feel things because the potion has pretty much worn off and is just barely keeping you from getting affected by the avatars and their sins. 

Turns out some side effects manifest just as the potion is wearing off, you're nauseous, dizzy and just feel like shit in general. You'll have to take the potion later today, for now you have classes to attend to.

Later in the day just as you're heading to the cafeteria you bump into Solomon, his scent familiar and his arms around you comforting, you're quite dizzy and your vision gets blurry at times so you're glad it was Solomon you bumped into.

"Sorry" you apologize leaving his embrace to look at him.

"You're pale" 

"I'm a bit under the weather" 

"It's the potion isn't it?" 

"It'll be fine tomorrow, I should've just taken the potion again today"

"I'm assuming you're heading to the cafeteria, so let's just go together" you only nod because in your current condition that might be your best choice.

Solomon is the kind of person who'll be there when you need him but won't pry if he can tell you're hiding something. You never know what he's thinking and he's kinda shady but strangely enough you feel really comfortable around him.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Do you really need to ask?" you're pretty sure he can tell just by your appearance alone " I'm dizzy, nauseous, my vision gets blurry, I'm tired" 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you are pregnant" he attempts to joke.

"If that were the case you'd probably be the father"

"That's" Solomon blushes which is pretty uncharacteristic of him.

"But we know that's not the case" you say "Can you even imagine that?" you laugh.

"We'd be great parents" though you're sure it's a joke Solomon's face is so serious it just doesn't feel like a joke.

"Ugh no, I doubt I'd be a good mother"

"You never know"

"Please, let's just change the subject" you sigh "Actually, where are Simeon and Luke?" you didn't see them in any of the classes you shared.

"Simeon had to go to the Celestial Realm and Luke went with him" 

"Did something happen?" 

"I don't think so, he said he had something he needed to discuss with Michael" he says "that's all he said"

You hum, 'for some reason I have a hunch that what he just said is important'

"Isn't that Diavolo?" 

"What?" you turn to where Solomon is pointing and indeed that's Diavolo, surrounded by a bunch of women.

"Those are succubi" you think you've seen some of them in classes, they're all gorgeous. You don't want to see this anymore.

_'My chest hurts'_

"He's really popular" 

_'I feel sick'_

"He's the future king, it's to be expected" 

_'It really hurts'_

"Hey are you okay" 

"I'm fine" 

_'I'm not'_

"You don't look well" 

"Let's just go, Solomon" 

"Okay" he grabs your hand tightly "Can you walk?"

"Yeah" you're legs feel like jelly and you're shaking "I think I might throw up"

"The bathroom it is"

You didn't come to classes yesterday, Solomon even helped you convince Lucifer that you were sick, you were not really sick but you looked the part, the potion didn't seem to work this time and you were dizzy and disoriented, you could barely even stand, so no way you could go to clases like that. Besides that, you didn't feel like seeing Diavolo, you couldn't take off of your mind what had transpired a day prior. 

Solomon thinks that maybe your resistance to magic is the cause of the potion not working as well as it did the first time, it's just a theory though.

This morning Lucifer suggested staying in your room to rest, you told him you were fine, you thought you'd be fine.You woke up feeling way better today and the potion has finally kicked in though it still isn't as strong as the first time you drank it. You pinched yourself to see if it hurt, it didn't hurt, but you felt it, you also didn't feel as numb as the first time.

Your first class went well, so did the second but by the third you started feeling funny. You are a bit dizzy but it's nothing like yesterday, you can walk albeit slowly because on top of the dizziness your legs feel a bit weak.

You agreed to meet Beelzebub in the cafeteria as there's currently no one accompanying you, fortunately demons here in RAD wouldn't dare attack you for fear of retaliation.

You are walking down a flight of stairs, carefully letting one feet land before moving the other and gripping the handrail tightly, you probably look silly, fortunately there's no one around. 

You hear the laughter and the running and look behind, you're not sure how many or who they are,they pass beside you as they bolt down the stairs one of them bumping your arm without realizing and before you realize it you're falling, you barely feel it and it's not until you're on the floor that you process what just happened. The idiots who just pushed you, are gone.

"Fudge" you manage to sit up, moving is difficult and your body refuses to cooperate. your ankles and arms hurt a bit but fortunately your head is fine your face hurts a bit though. You try to get up with the help of the wall but your left arm doesn't have much strength and it hurts, so does your right ankle, it should probably hurt a lot more than this though.

"...I'm bleeding…" you sigh looking down at your scraped and bruised knees, you stop trying to get up and instead just sit with your back against the wall.

'Thank fuck for the potion otherwise I'd be screwed, small mercies. I don't want to worry Beel but…let's call Solomon.

You take out your D.D.D only to discover that your nose is bleeding too "Fudge, seriously?" 

you ignore it and dial your sketchy sorcerer sex friend, but unfortunately he doesn't answer.

I'll message him

**You: Hey Sol, I tripped while walking down the stairs.**

**You: I was pushed actually, it wasn't intentional though.**

**You:Point being, help me!**

**You:(Crying demoji)**

You send the string of texts hoping that he'll answer soon.

 _I should tell Beel that I won't be able to eat with him_ you think.

**You: Hey, Beel, something came up, so don't wait for me.**

_He's probably stuffing his face by now though. I'll just wait for a bit for Solomon to answer._

You pull out your earphones to listen to some music while you wait, there's nothing much you can do other than that, your bag is in your locker, you were only carrying your wallet and your D.D.D both tucked inside a convenient pocket that Levi sewed on the two uniform skirts you own.

You don't want to dirty your uniform with blood and you don't carry a handkerchief or tissues with you so you'll have to wait for Solomon to find you looking like that. He'll definitely worry, he might not seem like the type but he too can care for people he's just not really open about it. 

You sigh, you're pretty sure that any of the brothers would help you if you asked them but you don't want to worry them, Barbatos or Diavolo would help too but you don't want to tell them.

You still don't know how you feel about Diavolo, what comes from your own feelings and what comes from the bond. Before you just thought that Diavolo was nice and reliable and quite good looking too. You didn't want to get too close to him, because you were afraid of the soulmate bond and you also didn't have much time to do that before, despite not knowing him you always felt strange when seeing him, a longing you couldn't understand would invade you, back in the human world when you could no longer even get a glimpse of him that feeling of longing became unbearably painful, you'd often lose your appetite, feel restless, unmotivated. You jumped at the possibility of coming back to the Devildom, Solomon had given you that opportunity and Diavolo approved of you staying here. That's how you ended like this, confused, in love and recurring to a potion to control the bond that seemed to be sensible to the demons you had pacts with.

You look at your D.D.D but there are no new messages.

'Come on Sol… '

"Oh my!" 

"Huh!?" 'Barbatos! Shit just what I needed!' You cover your face but you're sure he already saw.

He calls your name and rushes to you, in the blink of an eye he's already kneeling beside you.

"What happened?" He's frowning, though it's quite subtle, just like Solomon he's not one to express his emotions openly.

"I…"

"Barbatos? What's wro…" he doesn't finish the sentence, the moment his eyes land on you his demeanor changes instantly, he doesn't say anything else and just rushes down the stairs to you.

"What happened?" He's just as worried as Barbatos but unlike him it's quite obvious.

"Nothing much...I just tripped" you force a laugh "I'm so clumsy".

" You've got to be more careful my lady" Barbatos sighs "Can you stand?" 

"I don't think so" you say sheepishly, Diavolo hasn't said anything else but his eyes are fixed on your bloody nose.

"I'll carry her my lord, we'll take her to your office.

"That won't be necessary" you interrupt "I already called Solomon".

"Then just tell him that you'll be in my office," Diavolo says.

"I appreciate it but it's okay, I'm sure you're busy and Sol probably has a potion or something.

"I don't think you're okay, you can't stand up and you are bleeding" 

"It's nothing serious, it will heal" In fact as soon as Simeon comes back he can heal it for you.

"I insist, let us treat your wounds, it doesn't look fatal but it must hurt quite a lot" Well… it should but it hurts way less thanks to Solomon's potion. 

"I'd hate to do something that's against your wishes but I cannot leave you like this"

'Meaning, I have no choice' You look down to your D.D.D but there are no new messages 'Damnit Sol, where are you when I need you'

"Whoa!" You're still looking down at your D.D.D when you feel a hand slide to your back and another under your knees and then you're off the ground and on Diavolo's arms. 'A princess carry!'

"Lo- Lord Diavolo?" 

"Does it hurt?"

"No but…"

"Perfect, then let's go" he starts walking and Barbatos follows suit, you're speechless. 'What kind of situation is this?

Diavolo's looking for something and Barbatos is making tea so you decide to text Solomon in hopes that he'll answer soon and come get you. You unlock your D.D.D, there's a notification, you have a new message.

Unfortunately it's Beel and not Solomon.

**Beelzebub: Are you okay?**

**You: I'm fine, something came up.**

You don't want to worry him. Solomon hasn't even read your message yet so you send him more.

**You: Sol, I'm in Diavolo's office**

**You: I'd really appreciate it if you came here, this is so awkward.**

Diavolo comes back holding a first aid kit. You're seated on Diavolo's chair, he insisted considering it was the comfiest one here, Barbatos brought a stool for you to prop your feet on, it was quite awkward having the two of them fussing over you.

He opens the first aid kit and takes out bandages, rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton swabs.

"You really took quite the fall didn't you?" 

"It wasn't that bad… it doesn't even hurt that much" 

"But it still hurts" he says "Here, wipe the blood off of your face, I'll treat your knees and ankles" 

"That won't be necessary Lord Diavolo, I can do it myself" he hands you a cloth soaked in warm water.

"Didn't you say you'd call me Diavolo if it was only the two of us" he kneels beside you "And I don't think you can do much yourself so just be good and let me do this, okay?" He smiles in a way that makes your heart throb, 'How can I say no to that smile' 

You distract yourself by wiping your face and try to avoid looking at Diavolo. You cover your face with the cloth to avoid looking down, it quickly stains with the considerable amount of blood from your nose.

"This might sting a bit" you can't really see or feel what he's doing, out of curiosity you decide to look down only to find Diavolo disinfecting your scraped knees with the alcohol soaked swabs 'Lucifer would faint if he saw this'

"Are you okay?" You want to tell him that you're fine but he wouldn't believe it and you can't really talk about the potion Sol made. You're probably blushing specially considering that the dumb potion isn't working as well as before and you're embarrassed.

You let Diavolo treat you since you don't have much of a choice in the matter, Barbatos brings tea and human world painkillers, then he excuses himself leaving you and Diavolo alone. 

Diavolo proceeds to apply some weird ointment on your ankles he rubs and massages carefully, you can't feel it, you also can't take your eyes off of him, the tea that Barbatos made is delicious but not nearly as interesting as the future king of the Devildom massaging your feet, you don't feel like protesting anymore.After applying the ointment he proceeds to wrap the bandage around both of your knees.

"You're quite good at this" you blurt out.

"This? Wrapping a bandage?" He smiles "it's quite easy"

"When I sprained my wrist Mammon could barely do it" you explain "I guess it's the thought that counts, he can be nice when he wants to".

"Is he still angry at you?" 

"Hmm"

"Lucifer told me that he's been avoiding you, Mammon I mean" 

"Ah...yes, yes, I'm not really worried though" you have way too many things to worry about already, you don't need to add Mammon on top of them "it's Mammon we're talking about, besides he was being too clingy"

"That's because he likes you" 

"Still, sometimes it's too much" You really like Mammon but you can't put up with him all the time, you need to set limits.

"I'm done" he says 

"Thank you" He gets up and puts everything back inside the first aid kit. Your D.D.D rings announcing a new notification.

It's Solomon, _Finally!_

**Solomon: Sorry, I was busy.**

**Solomon: Who pushed you, do you know them? I can do something about it.**

**Solomon: You have really bad luck.**

**Solomon: I'll be there in a spell, wait for me.**

**Solomon: I'll take you to the House of Lamentation**.

Solomon picks you just a couple of minutes after his messages. 

A week after tripping on the stairs you get an ominous message from who you'd least expect to.

**Simeon: We need to talk**

**Simeon: Actually, Michael wants to talk to you.**

**Simeon: Would you mind coming to the Celestial Realm.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I always take ages to update, sorry about that. This chapter ended up being longer than I intended so I hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm really grateful for the time you took to read this, my writing needs some improvement but I really like writing, sorry about any typos or grammatical errors, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Stay safe y'all hope to see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passes and there's no trace left of you falling,no bruises, no pain, it's like it never even happened. It's all thanks to Solomon's poultice for the bruises and a healing potion for your broken ankle,  _ thank goodness for magic  _ you think. Unfortunately magic can only do so much, also it can backfire terribly, and as luck would have it… you're in pain because of a potion. The potion Solomon gave you to numb your feelings hadn't worked like it did before, not only did it not relieve you of your heartache or help you with the effects the seven brothers have on you, it also put you in a great amount of discomfort dizziness, nausea, blurry vision, migraine… The damn thing did quite a number on you. Seeing your condition and considering the potion wasn't working anyway, Solomon tried lifting the effects, unfortunately, both your decision making and your luck suck;he couldn't lift it, you don't know the reason, even Solomon is puzzled as to why the effects can't be removed which basically means that you'll have to deal with it.

So yeah you're screwed. 

Lucifer had informed you of a very important student council meeting that you couldn't miss, because you are downplaying how terrible you feel and hiding the sick color of your skin and the bags under your eyes Lucifer has no idea of the extent of discomfort you are in, he knows you're not in top shape, as anyone that looks at you would, but not how bad it is. With how shitty you are feeling you didn't want to come to said meeting,it's not like you're needed anyway, unfortunately you're a member of the council so whether you want to or not you have to be in it. 

And that's how you ended here, in the middle of a student council meeting with Lucifer talking about budget allocation or something, how much grimm for this, how much for that, you couldn't care less.

You're essentially trapped in a room full of demons who have quite an uncomfortable effect on you if you're too close to them, which is why you sat as far as you could and chose to sit next to the demon whose effect you wouldn't be too bothered by: Belphegor, said demon is sleeping quietly next to you as you distract yourself by scrolling through Devilgram. You're sleepy despite being quite far from the avatar of sloth. Suddenly you get a text from Solomon

**Solomon:** How's the meeting

**You:** boring, also I'm dying *Crying demoji*

**You** : and sleepy

**Solomon:** so… Belphegor 

**You** : yeah… 

**Solomon:** sorry

**You :** not your fault 

**You:** you wanted to help 

**Solomon:** I should've talked you out of it 

**Solomon:** I'm looking for ways to get rid of the effects but

**You:** no luck? 

**Solomon:** sorry

**You:** It's fine

**Solomon:** There might be a way but… 

While Solomon is typing a notification pops on your screen, it's a message from Simeon. 

**Simeon:** Hello

**You:** hey, Simeon 

**You:** I heard you're in the Celestial Realm 

**Simeon :** Yeah… 

**You:** I have a bad feeling, something wrong? 

A notification pops on the screen but you can't take your eyes off of the current conversation ' _ I have a hunch'  _ you think 

**Simeon:** We need to talk 

**Simeon:** Actually, Michael wants to talk to you

**Simeon:** Would you mind coming to the Celestial Realm

  
  


_ 'Why would Michael want to talk to me'  _ you think 'Did Simeon tell him!?' 

You start wondering if maybe, trying to come up with a solution, Simeon asked Michael about your situation, you're worried but not angry because if he did he was probably trying to help you, that's just how nice he is and you remember that he was a bit confused when you told him who your soulmate is, he wasn't the first to tell you that demons don't have soulmates, that was Solomon.

Solomon was the first person you told, you didn't want anyone else to know but at some point you ended up telling Simeon too and he had bowed to help you however he could.

**You:** Did you tell Michael!?

You write without thinking and hit send

**Simeon:** Sorry...

**You:** I'm not angry

**Simeon:** Michael was supposed to know but he didn't…

**Simeon:** it's complicated

**You:** I see

**You:** It’s fine, I’ll go.

You open the conversation with Solomon to see what he wrote.

  
  


**Solomon:** I don't think we'll find much here or in the human realm so

**Solomon:** You might find some answers in the celestial realm

**Solomon:** Simeon wasn't sure but 

**Solomon:** he said Michael might be able to help.

**You:** Yeah,he just texted me

**Solomon:** I'll be back the day after tomorrow.

**You:** great

**You:** To the celestial realm 

  
  


The meeting ends a couple of minutes later and you slip past the brothers trying not to draw too much attention to yourself, you've gone back to avoiding them as much as possible unfortunately you can't go back by yourself because the Devildom is not a safe for a human and Solomon, Simeon and Luke aren't here.You wait in the hallway instead. 

You're a little sleepy and feel like doing nothing, you were in close proximity to the avatar of sloth after all. You're still under the effects of the potion too so you still feel as sick as you did before the meeting, you just hope you don't pass out, it happened before, it happened when you were hanging out with Solomon, it gave him quite a scare.

"Hey" a familiar voice calls, it's Diavolo.

"Lord Diavolo" you try not to act surprised as he approaches you with a plate in hand.  _ Is that cake? _

"I saw you leaving as soon as the meeting ended" he says "Barbatos brought a cake, I wanted to save you some" 

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you" though you're not hungry, in fact you don't feel like eating right now "Thank you" he hands you the plate and you accept it with a smile.

"It's really good… Barbatos made it so…" it's like he doesn't really know what to say and that is rare for him.

"Yeah, he's really good" you take the fork beside the slice, though it looks delicious you have no appetite "this is good" you swallow the small piece way too fast to properly taste it but Barbatos made it so you're sure it's good.

"Lucifer is worried" Diavolo says "He said you weren't eating much, you look a bit…"

"I've been a dealing with some things, but it's nothing to worry about" because there's no solution that you know of "I'm fine" 

"I'm worried, you suddenly stopped coming to my office… then you got hurt the other day, is something going on?" 

"That..." he doesn't know, you're sure but… "I… I" 

"We're going home, you comin'? " Mammon, who recently stopped ignoring you, calls from behind Diavolo. 

"Sorry, I need to go" You walk past him and he grabs your wrist, his grip a little too strong “Lord Diavolo…?” The moment you turn around your breath gets caught in your throat. 

“Ah!” he exclaims, his face a little red seemingly realizing what he did “I don’t know why…” he let’s go “Sorry” Though he let you go you don’t move or turn around, you can’t take your eyes off of him, you noticed it before but he’s not quite himself today and something about his expression makes your chest hurt a bit. 

_ ´What is this?´ _

The two of you stay like that as if glued to the ground just staring at each other.

  
  


“Oi! We really need to go” a strong but gentle pull on your arm snaps you out of it.You turn around.

“Sorry” 

“Tch, Whatever” Mammon is irritated, you’re sure but you can’t seem to care, in your mind lingers Diavolo’s face.

  
  
  


As promised a day after the council meeting Solomon comes back to take you to the Celestial Realm, you meet him after classes and you text Lucifer to tell him you´re with Solomon and will be back later.

"I'm pretty sure this is the human realm" you say puzzled.

"It is" Solomon nods.

"Why?"

"I could've asked Barbatos to open a portal but…"

"I wouldn't want that" you complete the sentence for him.

"Precisely, which is why we're making use of one of the many portals in the human realm" 

"Portals Here!?"

"Simeon will open one for us we just need to go to a specific location"

"Ok"

"I can't open portals to the Celestial Realm" he says "yet". 

_ Should I be worried? _

"We got to get there first though" 

You follow Solomon because though the area looks familiar you don't know your way around here. It doesn't surprise you that there are portals to the Celestial Realm here, few things surprise you at this point. 

The day after the council meeting you attended classes as usual but did your best to avoid running into Diavolo,you stuck to Belphegor all day which resulted in falling asleep during class, same today, Solomon texted you earlier to let you know he'd see you after classes and so you stuck to being with Belphegor today too.

  
  


"Would you get rid of the soulmark of you could?" he asks as you walk behind him.

"Yes, I think I would" you answer "is that even possible?"

"Simeon says it's not common but it's been done before"

_ 'Will Michael offer me to remove the mark?'  _ You think ' _ Is it really possible' _

"You know, I was quite happy to have a soulmate, despite the strange sentence"

"Welcome to the Devildom, right?" 

"I thought it was a bar, or a song something like that" you smile remembering your theories as to the meaning of 'Devildom' "I lost hope at some point, that I'd find them, I started hating this mark and covering it, but then…" people around you were finding their soulmates left and right and you… you felt left out. People were telling you to give it some time, some others to wait but not too much, because you'd be alone if you waited your entire life for your soulmate.

"Then you appeared in the Devildom"

"I met my soulmate the same day I discovered I'd be in literal hell for a year" 

"Quite an anecdote huh?"

"Not like I can tell anyone" Who would believe you! 

"True…" 

"I'm just tired" you sigh "I was fine with not having a soulmate,then I was fine with said soulmate not having a mark but now I'm tired of not being able to be around my friends, of feeling like I'm being torn when I'm not close to him, of not knowing what I even feel" you take a breath "I think I love him, but I don't know if I want to be with him, if that is even possible or what it entails" you continue "And why would my soulmate be a demon! Oh but not any demon, no, it's the frigging prince of hell!" 

"I don't know what to say, honestly but… you might be able to get some answers soon" he stops walking "we're here" you're in front of a park, you think you've been here before.

"A park?" You weren't expecting this "It's quite disappointing I guess, that there's such a thing here"

"They're all over the world you can find them in all sorts of places"

"Well, how does it work?"

"I'll text Simeon to let him know we're here" he tells you "he'll do the rest"

You're pretty sure you've been here before, it's not too far from where you live so you've never would have guessed that there would be a portal to the Celestial Realm here, but then again you've seen stranger things.

"Come on let's go in, the portal will open in the playground" 

The two of you go in, the place is empty, it's kind of late so it's to be expected, you walk for a bit till you reach a small playground, some old rusty swings, a sandbox, a monkey bar, a slide, nothing out of the ordinary, that's probably why it's such a great place to have a portal.

"So… do we have to do something, is this some kind of 'open sesame' thing?"

"No, the portal should open…" Solomon doesn't get to finish the sentence, suddenly a white ball of blinding white light materializes seemingly out of nowhere and then in the span of a few seconds it expands "there it is"

"That was fast" 

"Ready?" 

"I think" it's not like you have a choice, besides you've been to literal hell so you're sure this is nothing. Solomon offers you his hand and you take it, gripping it tightly then the both of you walk into the portal.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to update, some things happened and I didn't feel like writing, then I was busy with school. This is a short chaptet so maybe the next one won't be the last I'm not sure. Thank you for the kudos, the comments and for reading, stay safe!


End file.
